Burning Passion
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: The burning passion and tension between Roy Hinkley and Ginger Grant explodes. Clearly this is mature content. It is heated. You are warned. This is rated M for a reason.


**_A/N I would like to blame I mean thank the following people for corrupting my mind into writing such stories. Teobi & Magenta-Skye. They are the culprits! I tell you! LOL  
Enjoy this hot Pinger story. It is their fault. It is. Mature content obviously. Pretty heated too.  
You are warned. This is heated. Yes I said heated. Be warned. Now you know.  
By the way there is dialogue taken from the show.  
_**

Ginger couldn't sleep. She had too much on her mind. Well actually she had one thing on her mind. One thing only. And if she didn't do something about it, she was never going to sleep.

She threw the covers back and got out of her bed careful not to wake Mary Ann.

The actress grabbed her orange sequin gown and slipped it on. She then gave her hair a quick brushing. Setting the brush down, Ginger took a peek over at her roommate who was still asleep.

The actress crept out of the hut and made her way to her destination.

She paused in front of it with her heart pounding in her chest. Her palms felt sweaty and her pulse was racing however she knew she had to do this. There was no way around it. The sooner she did it the better.

Gathering herself, the starlet carefully opened the door smiling as she saw him picking up a birdcage and checking the small bird who resided in it. Feeling a bit more brave, she sauntered up from behind.

"Hi Professor". She greeted in her sultry breathy voice.  
"Ginger!" He said surprised to see the movie star there. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

Ginger leaned forward placing her arm against his chest. "Oh you know I couldn't sleep, and I was afraid of waking Mary Ann." The starlet moved her arm upwards and placed it behind his neck. "But then I saw this beautiful moon outside and I thought what a perfect night for romance."  
The Professor looked a bit skeptical. "I don't want to doubt you Ginger but uh could there be another reason you're here?"

"Well what other reason could there possibly be? Isn't enough that I'm here…and you're here…"  
"And the case is here." The Professor replied slightly amused.  
And the case is…." Ginger was puzzled. "What case?" She asked confused.  
"You know exactly what case." He said. "The very one that two other had just attempted to swipe."  
"Huh?" She said losing herself in his blue eyes.  
"The attaché case" The Professor stated. "You know the very one that I specifically said needed to be left alone."  
"Oh." Ginger said. "Someone tried to take it?" The starlet asked.  
"Yes. Two people. The Skipper and Gilligan."  
"How awful." Ginger said.  
"It is." He said taking her arm and leading her towards the door.

Ginger realized what he was doing. "Professor." She said as he gently escorted her out. "Professor I need to tell you something. The reason I'm here is…"  
"I know why you are here Ginger. You want to get your hands on the attaché case like the others. I'm sorry to disappoint you but that is not a possibility. Now I suggest you go back to your hut and forget all about it."  
Ginger looked hurt. "Professor….I…you think that I….Please….I just wanted to tell you something. I swear!"

The Professor crossed his arms. "Okay." He said. "What exactly did you want to tell me."  
Ginger felt her nervousness return and she fidgeted with her hands her eyes cast down.  
"I…I'm not sure how to tell you this…I suppose I should just.."  
"What is it?" The Professor pressed. "Let's hear it. What is so important that you must tell me at this hour of night?"

Feeling a bit braver again, Ginger lifted her eyes and met his gaze. She moved closer to him placing her hand on his shoulder. "Professor…I want to tell you that I…" The words would not come but her lips did press themselves against his and her arms wrapped around his neck.  
While they were in this embrace, Mr. Howell picked that moment to sneak into the hut and grab the briefcase. He almost got away with it but he ended up tripping and the pair were startled apart.  
Ginger looked at the millionaire in horror. "Mr. Howell what are you doing?"  
"Nothing my dear." He smiled. "Just wanted to make sure the case was okay."

The Professor sighed. "I see. Well thank you for being so concerned Mr. Howell. Now will you and your accomplice here please return to your huts."  
Ginger frowned. "I'm not his accomplice!" She said with anger. "I wasn't trying to steal anything."

Mr. Howell spoke up. "It is true my good man. Ginger was not a part of my plan. It's just when I saw her with you I thought that….Well good night." The wolf of Wall Street quickly took off back towards his hut.

The man of science wondered if he was going to get any peace tonight with all these people after the case. "I think you should return to your hut now Ginger." He stated.  
"No." She said firmly. "Not before I say what I came here to say."  
"And what was that?" The Professor inquired of her.  
"I came here to tell you that…Well Professor I…I love you."

Before he could say anything, Ginger brought her lips to his and captured them in a sweet kiss. Her arms going back around him. She had then let go and the Professor was speechless.  
"You don't have to love me back." The starlet said. "I understand if you don't. But I just had to let you know. So now you know. I love you."

The only reaction the academic had was to put his own arms around her and hold her as close as he possibly could kissing her lips with vigorous passion. Ginger felt herself being lifted off the ground and carried inside the hut. The door closed behind them.  
The movie star was then placed down and the Professor gently touched her cheek. "You really love me?" He asked of her.  
The redhead nodded. "Yes. I do. I love you. I have for a long time."

The Professor pressed his mouth against hers kissing her again. His hand ran through her red silky hair. He let go for a minute to say. "So long I have dreamed of this. I never believed it would come true."  
"It is." Ginger assured him . "It is true. I love you. I do."  
His lips were on hers again and then moved to her soft neck.  
"Professor…" She breathed.

The back of her gown was unzipped and the straps pulled off. The entire thing went to the floor as the Professor looked her over. "God you are so beautiful." He remarked softly taking in her exquisite features. Her slender waist, her round ample breasts. Long legs.  
Ginger arms went around him again as she kissed him before she then moved her hands to the front of his shirt. She gave him a heated look as she carefully undid each button and yanked off the darned shirt she was sick of hiding what she knew was a killer body.

Her breath caught in her throat for a minute. She placed her hands on his torso running them over his body before moving them down to his buckle which she undid and threw aside. His zipper went down and she gently took him in her hand eliciting a groan from him. Grinning, Ginger kept up what she was doing as she enjoyed his reaction. Her hand massaged the very intimate area. She knew his climax was going to start and she moved her hand away pressing herself to him.

He picked her up in his arms and laid her down on the bed. His mouth kissed her neck and shoulders before going down to her breasts taking her hard nipple in his mouth gently suckling on it. Ginger bit her lip trying to control the heat she was feeling however she could not hold it in and a "Oh Professor!" escaped from her throat. The Professor took a slightly firmer hold of her breast with his mouth and Ginger's body was set flaming.  
"Professor! Professor!" She cried out over and over. The movie star could felt something was about to explode in her before he had then let go and took a hold of her other nipple. His tongue went against it causing the starlet to feel more sparks running through her.

"Yes…Oh yess…." She moaned as her one hand ran wildly through his hair. He had pushed her arm over her head. That hand was clutching the pillow her head was resting on.  
Ginger did not know how much more she was going to be able to take until she felt his hand working magic between her legs. Her eyes went wide and her mouth opened in a gasp. "Oh God….Oh God!" The pleasure he was making her feel was more than she believed she could handle. "Yes…Oh yes… Professor…."  
Her back arched as her climax came on hard. "Professor!" She cried out in ecstasy.

The movie star was already hot and sweaty but the academic had a lot more in store of her. He moved on top of her sliding his hard manhood inside her.  
"Oh Oh!" Ginger pressed her fingers into his back. "Oh God!"

He took his time with her. He wanted her to enjoy the entire experience as long as possible. The starlet clung to him as he rode her body. "Yes….Yes….Professor…"  
He began kissing her ear and whispered to her. "Call me Roy."  
"Roy!" She obliged. "Oh darling!"

His thrusts were coming on stronger and deeper. "Aaah! Aahhh! Roy…Oh Professor Hinkley!"  
Ginger was swept up in a tidal wave of emotions as her climax was building and then was released from her like a flood from a floodgate. His came on not too long after hers. They both collapsed on the bed.

Ginger turned her head towards her lover. "I love you." She said. "And what just happened was amazing. I never knew that anything could be like that."  
"I had no idea either." He replied. "I never…Ginger I never loved anyone like this before."  
The redhead sat up. "You love me?"  
"You didn't catch that?" He joked.  
"Funny." She said lightly hitting his arm. "I know that you…..You just didn't say it before. That's all."  
"I more of the type who like to shall we say…demonstrate."  
Ginger shook her head and climbed on top of him. "I have one of my own."  
With that she captured his mouth in a hard passionate kiss. His arms went around her holding her close to him. Her lips moved down his body and his head went back as he felt her tongue gently licking his shaft before taking it in her mouth.

Nothing could ever have been more wonderful than what she was doing to him at that very moment. He could feel his release building. He knew he never wished for her to stop. "Oh God Ginger." He groaned.

She had then sat up smiling at him. Her lips went over his body again and she then moved herself on his hard member. Her pelvis grinded against him. Her head went back. "Oh God Professor Hinkely! Oh Roy!" She groaned. "Oh God you turn me on so much!"  
"Ginger….Ginger you are so amazing…" He groaned in return.  
Their climaxes came on and they both were spent. Ginger rested her head against his chest. "I love you." She said.  
"I love you Ginger.' He said taking her hand and kissing her fingers.  
She smiled as she closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

**Next Morning**

The rest of the castaways were suspicious of the pair. Mary Ann knew that Ginger left the hut in the middle of the night and did not return. Mr. Howell recalled seeing the two kissing outside the Professor's hut.

All day long the five, stared at them trying to determine if something had in fact gone on between the two other castaways.  
Ginger was glowing and the Professor looked extremely happy.

The Skipper had remarked to Gilligan and Mr. Howell that maybe the Professor finally got laid. How lucky he was for it to be Ginger! Mr. Howell did confess he saw the pair kissing so it was possible. Gilligan said he hoped this meant that Ginger wouldn't try to kiss him anymore. He then let it slip that Mary Ann could take over that.

When he did this Mary Ann happened to be walking by and she gave him a wink before heading off to tend to the laundry. Mesmerized by this, the first mate forgot what he was helping the Skipper with and followed the farm girl out to the jungle.

_Well._ Thought the Skipper. _Looks like my little buddy is going to be a man after all._

The End!


End file.
